Shinji and the Giant Tennis Ball
by Tian-chan
Summary: Shinji lives with his two horrible aunts after his parents death. and his life takes a turn for the better when he meets some unusual friends in a..giant tennis ball. A parody of James and the Giant Peach Ch6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Konichiwa

Author's Note: Konichiwa! Minna-san-desu! This is my first ever PoT story. I hope you all like it-desu. If you don't I'm sorry to have failed you all and wasted your time. If you do like it I'll weep tears of joy while hugging a random Kaidoh plushie.

Terminology

Desu- something you say when trying to be polite

Chan- suffix at the end of someone's name usually used for children

Hai- yes

Gomen- sorry

Kaa-san- mom

--

Shinji and the Giant Tennis Ball

--

Chapter 1

--

Once upon a time there was a happy little boy who liked to mumble (a lot) named Shinji.

He lived with his mother, Yukimura and his father Tachibana. They were all very happy together until one day.

"Shinji-chan. Your father and I are going grocery shopping we'll be back soon."

Yukimura said giving her (A/N: yes her) _'You better be good and not bother the neighbors or else you'll be in big trouble'_ smile.

"Hai. Kaa-san can be really scary sometimes. I wonder where she gets it from, maybe Grandma Sumire. Although is Grandma Sumire really my Grandnma? She doesn't look like kaa-san at all. Maybe kaa-san was adopted, but-"

"Shinji!"

"Gomen."

So they left to go grocery shopping, but while they were looking at carrots a rhino named Nioh escaped from the zoo and ate them.

Therefore poor Shinji had to go live with his two horrible aunts, Aunt Chinen and Aunt Tanishi. They made Shinji do all the work around the house, and they would slap him whenever he began to mumble. This made Shinji very sad. He had no friends and he wasn't allowed to go into town. One night Shinji sat on his bed…er, pile of hay and began to mumble to himself.

"I hate living here it's awful. Maybe I could run away, but my aunts are light sleepers so I would probably get caught. I wonder why some people are light sleepers while some can sleep through every thing. Maybe people who are heavy sleepers work all the time therefore they need more sleep, but if they're heavy sleepers then they won't be able to hear their alarm clock. Then they'll be late for work and they might get fired. Then they won't be able to support their family. And they'll be homeless. There really are too many homeless people in the world. So I guess it's better if people are light sleepers but then they won't be able to get a-"

His ramblings were cut short when he noticed a small black spider on the windowsill. He walked over to and picked it up. Strangely it looked like it had a cap on.

"You know little spider it's not safe here. My aunts both hate spiders you might get stepped on or worse, drown in _'Raid'._"

Shinji put the little spider in an old shoebox and went to sleep.

--

A/N: Well? Wha'dya think? I hope ya liked it. Please review-desu! OMG! That rhymed, sorta-desu. Well anywho like I said before I hope you like it if not I'm sorry to have failed you-desu! OMG! That rhymed too! Um please review, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Konichiwa

Author's Note: Konichiwa! Minna-san-desu! Thank you, thank you all for reviewing I had no idea so many people liked this story. I had a horrible writers block, but now that's all over and I'm back. So please enjoy the story-desu!

Terminology

Kaa-san- mom

Tou-san-dad

Oji-san- gramps

Desu- something you say when you want to be polite

Oi-hey

Konichiwa- hello

--

Shinji and the Giant Tennis Ball

--

Chapter 2

--

_**Whack! Whack!**_

Shinji woke up to a rude awakening the next morning, the sound of his Aunt Tanishi trying to kill his poor spider friend. He quickly got up and tried to grab the poor little arachnid, but unfortunately ended up getting whacked with the broom himself. Oh well better him than his little spider friend.

"Stop You're going to hurt him…or her, I'm not really sure what its gender is, or what I should name it. If it were a boy I'd name it Tou-san, but if it were a girl I'd name it Kaa-san or maybe Debbie…"

_**Slap!**_

"Quit yer mumbling and get rid of that spider!"

"Demo…"

_**Slap!**_

After hearing two loud slaps, Aunt Chinnen came storming into Shinji's room.

"What the heck's is—_Eek_! BRAT! HURRY UP AND GET RID OF THAT SPIDER! KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!"

Shinji quickly dashed out of his room with the poor spider in his hands. He ran down the steep hillside. He stopped running and set the spider down by a(dead) tree stump.

"Don't worry little 'Debbie' you'll be safe here. At least I hope you will I mean someone might step on you. But then again no one actually comes to visit us. I guess it's because we live on a steep hill in a shack and my aunts are horrible people. Also no one actually lives near here. I can't say I blame them. This horrible real estate, It's in a bad location, it's inconvenient ,I mean there's nothing around here…"

"_Psst! Psst!_

Shinji turned around and saw an old man, well he wasn't really old, more like 27, but to a little kid like Shinji anyone over 20 is 'old'. The 'old' man wore a dirty brown bucket hat, a white trench coat, with a toothpick in his mouth, and had a stubble, he probably drank alcohol. Shinji slowly walked over to the man. When I say slowly I mean a step every 30 secs. I mean Shinji couldn't take any chances he might be a drug dealer, a rapist or worse he might want to step on Debbie!

"Hey kid are you going to wait for the authoress to quit yapping or are you gonna get over here!?"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME BUT YOU WON'T STEP ON DEBBIE!"

"Kid who the heck is Debbie?"

"My spider friend who I love!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sure, kid, sure."

"IT'S TRUE! By the way oji-san, who are?"

"I am… The Mysterious Stranger!"

"Did you steal that from some old western movie?"

"…No…Maybe."

"I meant what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, My kaa-san always told me not to talk to strangers."

"But you're talking to me."

"I know, if you tell me your name then you technically won't be a stranger."

"sighAlright kid my name is Osamu Watanabe."

"Who?"

"gasp You've never heard of the famous Shitenhouji tennis team."

"No I've heard of them. I've just never heard of you."

"I am their totally awesome coach!"

"Still doesn't ring a bell."

"My God kid! You're worse than the brats on my team. _Kintaro…_"

"Okay sooo… what do you want with me?"

"I want to give you…"

"Give me…"

"LET ME FINISH KID! Give you… this!

Osamu held out a dirty brown paper bag. Was everything he owned dirty? Well anyways he handed Shinji the bag. Shinji opened the bag slowly and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A bag of magical grip tape!

"T-t-t-t-t-this I-I-ssss…"

"Yeah kid I know. It's the most magical grip tape in the world. Anything or anyone that it comes in close contact with it will have great things thrust upon him/her/it. Don't drop the bag. Yadda, Yadda. Oh and don't poke your eye out. Have fun."

With that Osamu disappeared in thin air.

"Why do old people say don't poke your eye out?"

"I AM NOT OLD!"

Shinji looked behind him and saw that Osamu didn't disappear. He just tripped over a rock… Anyway Shinji heard Aunt Chinen call(yell) his name.

"OI! BRAT DID YOU KILL THAT SPIDER?!"

"sigh Yes."

"THEN GET BACK UP HERE AND GO YOUR HAY PILE!"

Shinji ran as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him. But unfortunately his stubby little legs made him trip over a rock. Osamu is a bad influence. Poor Shinji dropped the bag of magical grip tape. The grip tape rolled out of the bag, down the hill, into a dead tree (There was a hole at the bottom of the tree). Shinji sadly trudged up the steep hill, walked into the house, up the stairs to the attic and crawled on his pile of hay and punished himself…in his mind because of his clumsiness. Poor Shinji.

--

A/N: Well this one was much longer than the last one-desu. I'm quite proud of this one. Not much to say here. It's late, my dad will probably tell me to go to bed soon. Oh well, Please review. Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Konichiwa! Minna-san-desu! Here is the real Chapter 3! Thank you, thank you all for reviewing. I've finally decided who everyone is going to be, oh and just to avoid confusion the spider is **not **Ryoma-desu. It's another cap wearing tennis player, okay there's only like four others, It shouldn't be to hard to guess, but it will be said next chapter-desu. So please enjoy the story-desu!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis just one of the manga books

--

Shinji and the Giant Tennis Ball

--

Chapter 3

--

The next day Shinji and his two horrible Aunts were outside when his Aunt Tanishi noticed something in the dead tree that Shinji now hated because it stole his magical grip tap. Darn you tree! Darn you to heck! Anyways his two aunts walked down the hill towards the dead tree. There was an old tennis ball stuck in it from a long time ago. Except this tennis ball was 3x the size of a normal tennis ball! When all three of them had gathered around the tree, the tennis ball started growing again. It grew until it was twice the size of the tree itself. Luckily it was still somewhat stuck so it couldn't go anywhere. It. Was. Awesome. Shinji just stared for a couple seconds but then his eyes got dry so he had to blink but then he stared some more. After about a minute Aunt Tanishi got hungry.

"Let's eat it."

"NO!!!!"

"Awwww…why not?"

"Think about it."

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking. I'm think- Aw forget it! Why can't we eat it?!"

"We could make the ball public and then get rich by charging admission to see it."

"Ohhh… I get it."

"Wow. Maybe some people will bring their kids and then I will have someone to play with. I've been so lonely lately. Well at least I have a roof over my head and aunts who feed me sometimes. Some kids don't even eat for weeks. Well that happened on time, but Aunt Tanishi and Aunt Chinen said I deserved it, but then wouldn't It be considered child abuse? A lot of kids get abused everyday I wonder why. Maybe their parents or guardians do drugs. Why would they do drugs? Don't they know that drugs will kill them? Otou-san used to call cigarettes cancer sticks. Cancer is a really bad disease. You would have to go to the hospital a lot. Okaa-san went to the hospital a lot, but then again she was very sick. Thinking about okaa-san and otou-san makes me realize how afraid of rhinos I am (see chapter one). Rhinoes sure are scary…"

_**Slap**_

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Gomen…"

--

Three days later Shinji's aunts had spread the word of the giant tennis ball. People came from the lands of Seigaku, Rikkai where his mother was from, Hyoutei, Yamabuki, Shishigaku where his dad was from, St. Rudolph, Rokkaku, Shitenhouji, and Fudomine where he used to live, came all the way to Higa to see the Giant ball. Ofcourse he wasn't allowed to touch it, let alone look at it.

People came and went that day, but Shinji wasn't allowed to talk to them. For a little while he thought he saw his best friends from Fudomine, Kamio Akira and Ishida Tetsu. Akira didn't notice him,he was too busy having fun with his mom and dad, and Tetsu was being watched like a hawk by his brother. Indeed this was a sad day for Shinji.

After all the people had left Shinji had snuck out while his and were counting the money they had made that day. Shinji went over to the tennis ball and just touched it. He didn't hug it or kiss it of bow down to it. NO he just touched it. Now if it were giant grip tape that would be a whole different story. Suddenly he notice a giant hole towards the back of the ball (A/N: Do balls have backs?) Shinji being the curious little boy he is crawled into it. As he crawled he became more chibi like. When neared the end of the hole he saw something he never thought he would see in anything but his dreams…

--

End Chapter 3

**Author Note:** Cliffhanger-desu!!! Well what do you think-desu? Kinda short but the next one will be longer…I hope. Cameos by Kamio and Tetsu! I know it's been awhile but the important thing is that I updated. Right? Fourth Chapter is coming up right away. Please review-desu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Konichiwa! Minna–san–desu. I hope you all liked chapter 3. Unless of course you didn't realize that I replaced chapter 3 three with an actual chapter, then you should go back and read Chapter 3-desu. The characters shall be revealed in this chapter. Also the identity of Debbie-desu! I hope two chapters will make up for the long wait. If not then I'm sorry to have failed you-desu. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Prince of Tennis, but I am working on adopting Kaidoh as my pet

Snake.

--

Shinji and the Giant Tennis Ball

--

Chapter 4

--

A bunch of men wearing bug costumes, in a giant tennis ball!

"Anou, who are you, little one?"

Said a man in a Ladybug costume. (A/N: Hey, if it was a guy wouldn't he be in a manbug costume? Hahaha. I should go make lame puns with Davide.) He had green eyes and black hair with two locks of hanging on his forehead.

"Um, I am Shinji, but my mommy used to call me Shinji-chan and sometimes if she were in a really good mood she would call me Shichi. My aunts call me brat and worthless child. You can call me whatever you wish but I would prefer not the latter two. Um may I ask who you all are?"

"Oh well I am the ladybug, but please call me Oishi; and yes I know I'm a boy."

"I am the grasshopper, but everyone refers to me as Oshitari or Yuushi. The gentleman over there is the earthworm, viper or Kaidoh. He prefers Kaidoh. The other gentleman fighting with Kaidoh is the centipede but he goes by Mo…"

"That's right! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi but call me Momo-chan! Oh and Oshitari-san why did you introduce mamushi before me?"

"Well obviously, because he likes me better than you."

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING?!"

"I'M READY ANYTIME YOU ARE!"

"Enough! We shouldn't fight in front of our guest!"

"Sorry Oishi-sempai"

"…Anyways, like I was saying, the fellow over there sleeping is the glowworm. Call him Jiroh."

"Huh? What? Someone call me?"

"We have a visitor Jiroh. Say hello."

"Hullo nice to-mmph."

"He's narcoleptic."

"Ah…and him?"

"Hello I'm the spider, but…"

He was cut short when Shinji realized something. Something very important. his most precious thing in the world. Grip tape.

--

"**Hold on Hold on. Shinji go by the script-desu!"**

"**B-but I never got my grip tape."**

"**You got it in chapter 2."**

"**Yeah for like, two minutes. Then you made me drop it."**

"**Shinji if it's that important to you then I'll give you some later-desu."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, but only if you go by the script from now on."**

"**Yay."**

"**Back to the story."**

--

Okay maybe not grip tape. It wasn't quite that important. It was his second most precious thing in the world. After grip tape and right above his hay pile.

"Debbie?"

"No my name is Sanada Genichiroh! Not Debbie! Besides I'm a man!"

"Why are you so angry with me Debbie? I thought we were friends."

Shinji began to tear up. Everyone looked at Sanada with hate in their eyes. Shinji began bawling.

"DEBBIEHOWCOULDYOUDOTHISTOMEITHOUGHTWEHADSOMETHINGSPECIAL?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!"

"Well now you've done it. You've made a small boy cry."

"Oshitari-san is right. How can you live with yourself knowing that you've made the boy who saved you from a bug's most feared death (being drowned with Raid) cry."

"Yeah. What Oishi-sempai said."

"Fshuuu. For once I agree with Momoshiro."

"Yawn- Tari-kun, Oi-kun, Momo-chan and Kao-chan are right. You should be ashamed of yourself, Gen-kun. Snore."

"Even Jiroh thinks you should apologize, Sanada."

"Alright, alright. I'll apologize to the little chibi. Tarundoru! That's enough crying!"

"Gomen, Debbie."

"No Shinji. He should be apologizing to you not the other way around!"

"Alright! Forgive me Shinji. I was wrong."

"Anything for you Debbie."

"My name isn't Debbie."

"Since when!?"

"Always."

"Then what' your name?"

"I already said it. Sanada Genichiroh."

"Oh gomen Debb-I mean Sanada-san."

'This kid's gonna be as bad as Akaya.'

"So in honor of our new friend I'll make a special dinner!"

"Sugee! A special dinner! What kind, Oishi-san?"

"Um…a special one, Jiroh-san"

"Waahhh! Sugee!!!"

"Oh, yes when Jiroh is fully awake, he becomes very hyper."

"I can see that now."

--

After a little while everyone noticed that the tennis ball began to move. Momo and Jiroh who was now awake, began to panic. Oishi, being the mother-hen he was, was afraid that it might be an earthquake and ran over to protect Shinji. Shinji began to… well he just started mumbling as usual. Then everyone realized that the ball was becoming unstuck.

--

End Chapter

--

**Author's Note: **Alright one more chapter down-desu! If you have any complaints or questions as to why I chose who I did for what part, please message me or review. I loves my reviews-desu. Please review, I gave you two chapters. Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa minna-san-desu! Sorry for not updating in a while, but this is my Christmas gift to you. Probably wont be too long of a chapter, sorry. If there is bad grammar or misspellings, forgive me, I'm typing this without my contacts in, hehe-desu. Enjoy chapter 5-desu. This is chapter five right?**

Chapter 5(_I hope_)

Screams filled the inside of the tennis ball as it rolled down the hill and 10 miles before it hit town. People ran and screamed for their lives. 'Screamed for their lives'? What the fork? Any ways.. In the madness it destroyed one well, six bikes, two cars, the schoolhouse, the front doors of twenty houses and a chicken named Ned who was obsessed with yaoi.(A/N: Yes I just did put that. Any one got a problem? Good I thought not.) No not yuri, yaoi. He was a very fruity chicken. Anyways, off the topic of gay chickens, after the destruction that had befallen the town, the peach, I mean tennis ball rolled through the tennis courts. In to the swirly, twirly hills, and finally off the giant ramp-like cliff that would plunge them to their deaths.

**The End **

**--**

Just kidding! But it did plummet them into the ocean. JK, the ball floated. So no one died. Or did they? No they didn't. Yes they did. No. Yeah. NO ALRIGHT!! NO ONE DIED!! Okay let me rephrase that no one inside the tennis ball died. Okay, everybody happy? No? Yes? Good.

**MEANWHILEINTHEPEACHIMEANTENNISBALLMEANWHILEINTHEPEACHIMEANTENNIS**

_flashback_

"_AHHH!!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!"_

"_WE'RE GOIING TO DIE!? SUGEE!! WAIT THAT'S NOT GOOD!!"_

"_I KNOW! WHEN PEOPLE WERE ABOUT TO DIE MY PARENTS USED TO CALL 911!"_

"_OKAY LET'S DO THAT!"_

"_YEAH!!"_

"_WAIT, HOW DO WE CALL 911?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW!!"_

"_WAIT, LET'S TRY THIS. NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE…"_

_  
"NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NIE ONE ONE!!"_

"_MOMO!! STOP, YOU'RE SCARING SHINJI-CHAN AND JIROH-SAN!!"_

"_NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NIE ONE ONE!!"_

"_Fssshhuu. Oishi-sempai is right. Shut up you baka peach."_

"_NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NIE ONE ONE!!"_

"_YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING?"_

"_NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NIE ONE ONE!!"_

"_Fssshhuu. I'M READY ANYTIME YOU ARE!!"_

"_NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NINE ONE ONE NIE ONE ONE!!"_

"_TARUNDORU!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!"_

_SILENCE_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_5 MINUTES OF SILENCE LATER_

_Oishi opened his mouth to speak, but before he could there was a large, well er, actually it was a splash. Yes you heard me, a splash, a very, very, very large splash. They all hit the floor with a thud._

_End flashback_

Momo, not wanting to look like a chicken, went to look out the hole.

"OI! Minna! Come take a look!

So, they did just that.

"omg."

The Entire tennis ball was floating on the ocean. Which ocean? I'll leave that to your imagination.

--

**I'm sorry about the lines it was a typing error and I can't do anything about them. The real page breaks are the two little dashes by themselves. I hope you enjoyed**

**The chapter. There will be more Oshitari in the next chapter which is Christmas Themed, and it will be coming soon like tonight, or tomorrow if I have the time tomorrow. Most likely tonight, after communion. Reviews get Shinji his grip tape.**


	6. Christmas Special

**Konnichiwa minna-san-desu! Merry Christmas! Just so you all know its Christmas, duh TC, therefore I probably won't have time to type this later on, so I'm writing this even before the sun comes up, while waiting for my parent to get up. This chapter is the Super Awesome Spectacular Christmas Special, or y'know SASCS. Ah, me and my love for acronyms.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS CRACK, AND WAS WRITTEN BY AN AUTHORESS HIGH OFF OF CHRISTMAS. ENJOY!**

--

Chapter 6

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the tennis ball, not a creature was stirring, not even Jiroh, especially Jiroh. When all of a sudden, there was a stir. Little Shinji remembered.

"HOLY CRUP TOMMOROW'S CHRISTMAS!!"

It was that little outburst had the whole tennis ball up and about. Oishi was worrying, Sanada was…tarudoru-ing, Momo and Kaidoh were fighting, Oshitari was half asleep and even Sanada doesn't have the guts to bother Oshitari before he has had his coffee, and Jiroh was…well Jiroh was still sleeping, poor little narcoleptic, he's missing all the chaos, I mean fun. While all this 'enjoyment' is happening with these idiots, some more 'enjoyment' is happening with little Shinji. What is he doing you ask? Well I as just about to get to that before I was so rudely interrupted. Anywho, Shinji was hyperventilating. Why? Again I was just about to get to that. It might be that the Christmas lights weren't screwed in tight enough or that they were in the middle of the ocean, again I don't know which ocean, and so he was unable to buy Christmas gifts, but I think the true reason is this…

"WE FORGOT TO BUY EGGNOG!!"

The rest of the bugs were quite surprised at this statement. They all paused for a moment and stared at Shinji, then stared at each other, then stared some more at Shinji, and some more at each other, (man what's with all the staring?) then they all said with great force.

"YOU WOKE US UP FOR THAT!?!?!?!?!!?!!!?!?!?!?"

"Yes."

"WHY!?"

"…'cause tomorrow is Christmas and you can't have Christmas without eggnog. Then again why do they call it eggnog? I mean what's a 'nog' anyway? I know what an egg is, but what's a 'nog'? I know eggs are the little white round things that look like oddly shaped ping-pong balls…"

"Your point?" Sanada asked.

"My point is that tomorrow is Christmas and let's face this place looks down right Scroogey!"

"Well what do you want us to do about that?"

"We could try and make it a bit more Christmas-y."

"How?"

"We could sing Christmas songs, and then this place would be lit up with our everlasting holiday spirit that could light up even the darkest corners of the universe."

Now if some little boy had just said that to you what would you do? Would you look at him as if he were a crazy person? Would you agree with him 100 percent? Or would you just laugh you but off? For Sanada, Oishi, Kaidoh, and Oshitari, it was the former. For Momo, it was the second. Finally for Jiroh who had just now woken up it was the former.

"SUGEE!! We're going to sing Christmas songs and light this place up with our everlasting holiday spirit?!!!?!?!?!?!! SUGEE!!"

"Yes Jiroh we're going to do exactly that. ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!?! THERE IS NO WAY WE'RE DOING SOMETHING THAT STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

After Oshitari's sudden outburst, the room grew quiet. No one had expected that. Jiroh and Shinji looked at Oshitari. Then it happened they both burst out crying.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! TARI-KUN IS SO MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YEAHHHH!!!!!!!!! Why is Oshitari-san so mean?"

"Yeah, Oshitari-san!"

"How could you be so mean?"

"Wasn't it you who was getting mad at me for yelling at Shinji?"

"Fssssshhhhuu…"

Oshitari was getting nervous. His reputation as a calm, collected individual would be forever scarred. He needed a plan and he needed one quick. Then it hit him.

"We could throw a Christmas party."

Shinji, Jiroh and Momo were immediately game. Oishi was worried how it would turn out, and Sanada and Kaidoh, being the wet blankets they quickly opposed to it. However, they were outnumbered four to two, so no one really cared what they thought.

6 hours of making a party later

The inside of the tennis ball was spectacular, there were streamers and light and floobflooblers

And schnozzwanglers and they even had a roast beast…woah, sorry getting a little Doctor Seuss there. It won't happen again! Sanada and Kaidoh were forced to dress up as reindeer, can you imagine that? Sanada and Kaidoh in reindeer costumes? Isn't that adorable? Of course a Christmas party wouldn't be complete with out Santa Claus. Which one of these luck gentlemen is Santa you might ask? Again please stop interrupting me; I don't want to taiser(sp?) you on Christmas! It was our own clever gentleman, no not Yagyuu, Oshitari. Jiroh and Shinji were so excited to see Santa, they thought he was real. Poor, poor naïve kids, Santa doesn't come until you're sleeping.

"Wow! I can't believe we managed to do all of this with only six paper clips, a hot glue gun, twenty red pieces of felt and construction paper and what's left of that gay perverted chicken."

Momo exclaimed.

"OMG!! Santa!! IknewyouwererealthosekidsdidntknowwhattheyweretalkingaboutwhentheysaidIwasastupidmumlingidiot!!!!!!!!"

"SANTA!!!!!!!!(pause) SANTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!(pause) SANTA!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!! THIS WOULD ONLY BE COOLER IF IT WERE MARUI-KUN INSTEAD!!!!!!!!!!"

"Marui-kun?"

"This guy Jiroh idolizes."

"Oh…"

"SANTA FOR CHRISTMAS I WANT MARUI-KUN!!!!!!"

"Sure Jiroh, whatever…"

"SUGEE!! Santa knows my name!"

"Of course Santa knows your name Jiroh-san. He knows everybody in the worlds' name. Although, that is pretty creepy, an old guy who knows what every child in the world is doing, at every moment of the day? That's really creepy; and what's with having all of those kids working in a smelly old factory and they only get one day off a year? I'm starting to not respect Santa-"

"Shinji-kun!! What are you saying? Santa works his keister off so that he can deliver toys to children all over the world and make them happy and filled with joy! It's just too bad that Ostitari-san couldn't be here."

(everyone except Shinji and Jiroh sweatdrop)

"So anyways, Shinji, tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

"I want my grip tape that the authoress promised me in the fourth chapter."

**TC: When did I promise you grip tape-desu?**

"In the fourth chapter; do we need to go to a flashback?"

**TC: Go ahead, but it won't prove anything-desu. I have the memory of an elephant.**

(TC's mom begins laughing her head off in the background)

**TC: BE QUIET MOM! Just start the flashback-desu.**

_flashback_

_**TC: Shinji if it's that important to you then I'll give you some later-desu.**_

"_Really?"_

_**TC: Yes, but only if you go by the script from now on.**_

"_Yay."_

_End flashback_

**TC: Okay so I promised you grip tape. You'll get it later-desu.**

"Yay. Are you lying to me?"

**TC: No.**

"Then how can I be sure you're trustworthy?"

**TC: Pinky promise.**

"…Okay!"

**TC: On with the story.**

"SUGEE!! We're going back to the story!"

"Fsssshhhhu. This is the most awake that I have ever seen Jiroh-san."

"For once, I agree with mamushi."

"Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year! Even rivals such as Kao-chan and Momo-chan agree with each other. I think now we should all join hands…In song."

(Kaidoh, Oshitari and Sanada all look at each other)

"NO."

"Why noooooooooooooottttttttttt?"

"Because singing Christmas Carols is stupid."

"Le Gasp!"

"How can you say that? Kao-chan? Gen-chan? And you, Santa? I thought you, of all people would love to sing with us. This is our first Christmas together. I just thought that we should end it specially."

"You know, I hate to admit it, but Jiroh-san is right."

"Only as long as I don't have to sing a solo."

"We wouldn't dream of it. Santa?"

"Oh, fine. Which song should we sing?"

"Um, how about… The 12 days of Christmas?

"Alright."

"Cool."

"That's fine."

And so they ended their party as many others do, in song.

_Everyone_

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Two turtle doves and_

_A partridge In a pear tree _

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Sanada: Five golden rings! _

Oh you all are such butts!

--

**Well I certainly hope you enjoyed it-desu. Note this is ****NOT ****chapter six, it's just a special. I got some good presents today such as…a Near plushie-desu! I'm holding him now, and a Misa phone charm. The bad thing about being a teenager is that all you get is clothes-desu! Though I did get about six jackets today, cool ones though. Next year, my dad wants start celebrating Hanukah-desu. 'What's wrong with that TC?' We aren't even Jewish! Longest chapter so far took up four and one half pages on word-desu. Well anyways, Ja Ne!**


End file.
